Easy on the Eyes, Hard on the Heart
by 10thandrose
Summary: Josef gets stuck with someone else's fledgling. Josef/OC
1. Mystery in the Making

**Mystery in the Making**

**What started out as a normal day in the life of Josef Koston, ended up changing everything. I'm currently working on Chapter two, should be up some time tomorrow.**

Josef was staring at spreadsheets when Mick charged into the room.

"Josef, I've got a favor to ask," Mick began.

"Do tell," Josef replied gazing at him over steepled fingers.

Mick turned and whispered, "Come here."

A young woman stepped forward without a word. Average height, a rather womanly figure, and a thick cascade of hair such a light brown that the sun would certainly render it blonde. None of these were the most obvious trait: she was newly turned and she had already assumed a vampiric pallor.

"Mick, tell me you didn't!" Josef accused, looking into her wide blue eyes.

"I didn't," Mick replied, incensed. "I found her this way, but Josef, I've never sired another vampire. I can't possibly adequately train her. And Beth and I are supposed to leave town tomorrow on a case. You have to do this for me."

Josef's features changed in anger instantaneously as he replied, "I believe you are grossly mistaken in assuming that there is _anything_ I _have_ to do."

The forgotten girl chose exactly this moment to dart across the room and attack Josef, growling all the while.

Josef easily overpowered her and holding her arms down in a parody of a bear hug from behind her, he asked in a soothing voice, "What's your name?"

"Charlie. It's short for Charlotte," she whispered.

"Charlie, why did you do that just now?" Josef asked.

"You looked like him," she replied, venom leaking into her last word.

"Yes, the man who attacked you was a vampire, as am I, as are you. Do you understand?"

"I'm... you mean... but..." she said, between deep, ragged breaths.

She didn't need to breathe, but of course she didn't know that, and the exhaustion and shock were causing her to hyperventilate.

Josef slowly turned her body to face him. Speaking quietly, he said, "Just relax. We won't let any harm come to you. You are completely safe here."

She just nodded and began to lose the fight to stay conscious. Her eyes fluttered shut as she went limp in his arms and murmured, "I'm so very warm."

"Charlie," Josef purred, "I want to introduce you to your new best friend: the freezer."

Josef continued murmuring gently, as he walked her back to his freezer room. She was deeply unconscious by the time he set her down to remove her blood soaked clothes. He put one of his button downs on her, and laid her in _his_ freezer.

After Charlie was settled enough for him to feel comfortable leaving her, Josef returned to finish his discussion with Mick.

"Once you are back from this case, she moves in with you," Josef said sternly.

"Yeah, Beth would love that," Mick replied.

"It's not my fault that you are unable to refuse a stray," Josef glared.

"You saw her, she's practically a child, and she didn't ask for this. If she'd gone rogue, could you have taken her head?" Mick demanded.

"I do what I must, a lesson you would do well to learn," Josef said with absolute finality.

* * *

The next night, Josef was waiting outside the freezer when Charlie woke up. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I acted so crazy last night. I have no idea what got into me."

"You had a very good reason to act out. I prefer a frontal attack to someone quietly going into shock any day," Josef said.

"Oh god, I did, didn't I? I attacked you. Well, I certainly had an eventful night," she said, sitting next to him on the couch just a few feet from the freezer.

"Yes, indeed. Now, do you remember what I said to you? You found it upsetting," Josef prodded.

Charlie took a deep breath before saying, in a calm, rational voice, "I am a vampire. I am not really clear as to what that means, but I am one."

"I can help you with that. Answer whatever questions you have, but why don't we start with what you already know."

"Well," she began hesitantly, "it must be a secret, or I would have already known vampires exist." She waited for him to confirm.

Josef nodded, "Supreme law of vampirism, keep the secret at all costs. Go on."

"The one who attacked me was after blood, so that part of the legend is true," she said looking down.

"Hey," Josef said, tilting her chin up, "that is in no way standard operating procedure. We have other ways to procure blood for sustenance. What happened to you is a very serious offense in our world. Speaking of which you're probably very hungry right now," he said, biting his own arm and offering it to her.

Her eyes got very wide, and her fangs started to protrude but she held back in fear.

Josef moved his arm closer, and said, "I'm willing, this is one of the ways we feed, soon you'll need human blood, but I'll do for now."

She put her hands on his arm and leaned her head forward. Her eyes rolled back at the smell. Very gingerly, she traced one of the puncture wounds with her tongue.

Almost immediately, Josef was glad to see her close her mouth over the wounds and begin to feed in earnest. _Well, we don't have to worry about another Mick, now do we?_ He thought with some pleasure.

As erotic as it was to watch her, after a few moments he began to pull back, but Charlie held fast to his arm. He leaned away, and she leaned forward until he was laying back on the couch with her on top of him. He couldn't lose any more blood without feeding, so he finally said, almost shouting, "Charlie, that's enough!"

Immediately, she pulled back, looking dazed.

He cradled her as he moved them back into a sitting position with her in his lap. "It's nothing to worry about. You got a little carried away, but that's why you have me to practice on," he said.

"You taste like hot chocolate on a cold night. Warm and... comforting," she said licking her lips, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you," he smirked. "I've never heard that before."

"No thank you. My pawpaw always said life looks better with a full stomach" she said smiling.

"He sounds like a wise man. And in our case, it is easier to control one's self around humans when we are well fed. And we are going out tonight."

**Mystery in the Making by Eli Young Band (A/N: the first verse works with the first half of the chapter, the chorus, and the second verse is for the second half.)**

_The nighttime air is like a baptism  
__And the way I'm feeling right now is strange  
__I think it's time we make some changes  
__Cause right now my outlook has changed..._

_Take away the mundane  
__Calling on a new campaign  
__Starting over now has got a real good ring  
__And under this circumstance  
__It's given me a second chance  
__Gonna trade a little peace for the suspense  
__I'll let it fall, forever it will take me  
__A mystery in the making  
_

_If I knew how long I'd be living  
__I'd rearrange a few habits of mine  
__But tonight there's a full moon above me  
__A set of rules that tonight I can't abide._


	2. Late Last Night

By 'out,' Josef really meant errands. First to his office, she stayed in the car of her own volition, well partially because she was still wearing his shirt. She wasn't overly modest, she just didn't figure his associates wanted to see so much of her. Then on to her apartment.

"Get whatever will make you more comfortable at the house. If you forget anything, we can send someone for it," Josef said as she unlocked the door.

She looked around the apartment wistfully. She'd chosen it because it was so close to the university campus. It looked different, even though it was exactly as she'd left it. She was the changed party.

Charlie gestured toward her school books questioningly.

"It'll probably be several weeks before you feel like going out in the sun, but it's up to you whether you want to make arrangements with your professors or simply drop the classes."

When she pondered the fact that Josef probably had to be at the office at least part of the time, she grabbed the books, her laptop, ipod, and some novels she had laying around. Throwing some clothes and toiletries in her bag, she slung it and the bag with the books over her shoulder, and looked at Josef, "I'm ready."

Josef rolled his eyes as he took both bags from her. "I'll take these, while you change."

It was a warm night, so she slipped a coral halter dress and some flip flops on and met him outside.

Opening the car door, Charlie asked, "Where to now?"

"Oh I figured we'd walk around a bit, and then I think we'll initiate your first experience with humanity," Josef said.

It was a new experience, the night. Charlie had always liked the calm darkness, but now she found herself luxuriating in it. Only it wasn't so calm and it wasn't so dark. Her hearing and sight were so enhanced, the night it seemed was a living, sentient creature waiting to be discovered. She got caught up in listening the music of the ocean as it beat against the rocks. It was several moments before she realized Josef was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked, embarrassed.

"You didn't by any chance have ADD?"

"I don't think so," she answered fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Good, when they're turned it's really more difficult for them to concentrate on anything. Too easily distracted," Josef explained.

"What were you saying?" Charlie asked.

"It was nothing," Josef said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. After all he didn't need to know about this girl. As soon as she was able she would most certainly leave, and they hardly ran in the same circles. _No use getting emotional_, he thought.

"Is it always like this? Every night so exhilarating?" she asked.

"In hundreds of years, it is one thing I've never tired of. The night as only we can perceive it. It truly is magnificent," Josef admitted. They had reached the ocean, and as he lead them closer, he said, "I suppose it is time to continue your lesson. Things to avoid, sunlight will weaken you, silver can kill you and stakes will paralyze you. Obviously fire and decapitation are fatal. Avoid those and you'll live a long healthy afterlife."

"What about incidentals? Any professions I should steer clear of?" Charlie prompted.

"Any profession that you can remain faceless is excellent. People tend to notice when someone doesn't change in twenty years. I for instance refrain from having my picture taken as much as possible. What do you wish to be? You could remain a college student forever if you like, Mick says it happens," Josef said honestly.

"That sounds like a new version of hell, repeating the same classes over and over. I always wanted to be a writer."

"That's good actually. You could use a pen name, or several over the years. And refuse public appearances. Over time you could create your own publishing company," Josef said, running with the idea.

"Maybe," she said. "After I sell a few million copies."

"What would you write? I hear vampire fiction is very popular these days. I give you full permission to use my personality as the devastatingly handsome love interest," Josef said seriously.

"Thank you, I may take you up on that," Charlie replied with a smile.

Josef nodded and looked down at his watch. "Well, we should get a move on. We have somewhere to be."

Charlie just looked at him speculatively.

"Your first experience with humans, remember? There's a bar around the corner," he smiled deviously.

She bit her lip nervously, but followed.

* * *

Before they entered the bar, Josef could already see her lightened eyes. "You can do this. It'll take some focus, but you've fed. You don't need the blood. And, just in case, I'll stay close," Josef said, whispering close to her ear.

She tried to let his words comfort her, but their importance was partially eclipsed by the sound of blood thundering in her ears.

Josef withdrew to the bar, and she stood woodenly next to a table near the dance floor. She found it was easier to reign in her impulses when no human was too near. Soon, though, a guy walked up and asked if she was alone.

"Sort of, I came here with a friend," Charlie replied politely, holding her breath.

The guy visibly brightened, "My name is Trent, do you want to dance–?"

"Charlie," she supplied.

"Do you want to dance Charlie?" he asked again, smiling ruefully.

"Sure," she replied. It _was_ a salsa song, and she knew how to salsa.

She allowed him to lead her to the floor. Within moments, they were spinning around, and she was enthralled. The movements were second nature, and so she was able to focus on the feel of being weightless, practically flying on the dance floor. She thought for a moment that it was lucky that Trent was a good dancer. It was easier for her to enjoy her surroundings. He pulled her close, and she laughed lightly.

But the simple act of laughing made her inhale so very close to his jugular, and she immediately shut down. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, and stopped dancing. "I'm sorry," she said, "I need some air." With that she ran out. Before she was two steps outside, Josef had caught her hand in his own and was leading her to the car.

"You did fine," he murmured. "You were able to hold on for a long time."

"I cheated," she admitted. "I was holding my breath."

"Whatever works," Josef said pragmatically.

"Was it this hard for you?" Charlie asked looking down.

"Harder and easier," he began. "There were fewer people where I lived, so I could easily avoid them, but at first it was also easier to kill and move on because things like the LAPD and the FBI didn't exist. It took a long time to get used to only taking a little blood. You will not have that problem."

**Late Last Night by Cross Canadian Ragweed (A/N: Initially, this fic was an outline of Eli Young Band Songs, that is still the basic outline, but this chapter was just so long, that I needed to break it up. Hopefully though, the words keep coming. It's always good to have too much inspiration. )**

_Could you try to keep it down  
__I was up kinda late last night  
__I'm feeling like I usually feel  
__I never feel alright  
__Well I don't wanna hear another word about morning  
__I can't take the light  
__Could you try to keep it down  
__I was up kinda late last night_


	3. When it Rains

**When it Rains**

Over the next week, Charlie and Josef fell into a companionable routine. While he was at work, she studied or read or ambled about the estate, at night of course. And when he was at home, they became inseparable. Not that living with him was easy, but sharing his blood had given her some insight into his character. It was easier knowing he meant well, he just hadn't had to look after someone in so long.

She wondered idly sometimes if he resented her for it. She walked a tightrope. Becoming deeply entrenched in his life, all the while knowing that he still holds her at arms length.

The most obvious of these moments was their fourth night together. He led her into his room to feed, and she saw how his eyes darted to a painting on the wall. She snuck over later to read the inscription: Sara Whitley. Such a juxtaposition, Josef willingly gave her his lifeblood, but would share no part of himself. He rarely asks of her past. Only when she stares off into space, does he seem curious.

At the end of their first week together, she was in the living room with a book, as he was coming into the house.

"Mick, I don't care what unsavory characters you have to enlist. I want you to find her sire. He's wasting good air a week too long," Josef said in a hushed, angry tone, and flipped the phone shut.

"Hi," Charlie said, to make sure he knew she was in the room.

"Karl says he had an errand to run for you. Something from the apartment? It's here," Josef said offhand to Charlie, making no attempt to hide his sudden change of subject.

Charlie jumped up without a word and ran to Karl, who was guarding the front door. She threw her arms around him before he could protest and shrieked, "Thank you!" before running upstairs.

"What is it?" Josef called after her, amused by her display, and Karl's surprise.

"Something I never should have left in the first place!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Josef looked at Karl quizzically. Karl simply shrugged and walked away smiling.

Now if asked, Josef would have said he was above common snooping. In this case however, the curiosity was killing him, figuratively of course.

He walked silently upstairs to her door. He heard her humming gently. For about a second, or as long as it took her to open the door, and say, "You trained me better than you're giving me credit for," with a smirk.

"Okay, you are never evasive. I was curious," Josef admitted.

"What? I can't have a secret? You sure as hell do," she said with surprising vehemence.

He was momentarily taken aback. "I didn't know there was anything you wanted to hear about," he said honestly.

"We're living together. I'm closer to you than I've ever been to anyone. But you keep pulling away from me," Charlie accused.

"What do you want to know?" he asked simply. "Ask me anything."

"Fine," she said defiantly. "Tell me about the painting in your room. Tell me about Sara."

If she'd thought it was impossible for Josef to be any paler, she'd been wrong. And for a silent moment, he was white as a sheet.

He sat down heavily on her bed. "I loved her," he began simply. "I wish I could say I was young and stupid, but I was 350, and I loved her. When she knew what I was, she all but demanded that I change her. She knew it was the only way for us to stay together. But something went terribly wrong. She's in a coma to this day."

Charlie was silent for a moment before saying, "God, Josef, I'm sorry. Here, let me show you." She reached under the bed, opened a case and pulled out a blonde colored Martin acoustic guitar.

"Do you actually play it?" Josef asked with a sad smile. "Or do you just carry it around to pick up chicks?"

"Why can't it be a little of both?" Charlie asked pouting.

"Play me something," Josef implored with sad, blue eyes.

"Any requests?" she asked lightly.

"It doesn't matter."

"So much pressure," she joked. "Okay, the only thing I can think of is Dimebag... It's a song by Cross Canadian Ragweed about Dimebag Darrell, you know, from Pantera?"

At his blank stare, she continued, "I'll play a verse, and something else will come to me."

He nodded his assent and she began strumming and singing softly.

_Dimebag Darrell  
__God bless that man  
__Ripped from us  
__By the Devil's hand  
__The only thing  
__In his plan  
__Was love and Rock and Roll  
__A cowboy from Hell  
__On a twisted trail  
__Swept away where the wild winds will  
__Truth is you can never tell  
__When it's your time to go_

_Bad news travels faster  
__Than any good news that you hear  
__Just one more dark disaster  
__Makes you wonder why we're here_

"Something slower, Charlie," Josef said, scooting closer to her.

Slowly she began again, playing a song that she thought of in conjunction with their relationship and the confusing, bruising emotions she felt whenever she thought of Josef.

**(When It Rains by Eli Young Band) (A/N: Look it up on youtube. It is amazing, but Charlie'd play it slower.)**

_Give me skies of black and blue, the way you make me feel  
__Give me skies of green and red, cold winds that make you reel  
__Storms are growing deep within, of hurt and loss and pride  
__It's good to see the world in pain, when I take a walk outside_

_When it rains, I don't mind being lonely  
__I cry right along with the sky  
__When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy  
__I don't even have to try  
__When it rains, some people get down  
__They're sporting a frown, so I fit right in  
__Yeah the sun may brighten your day  
__but if I had my way  
__I'd take the rain_

Josef was hyper aware of her as she sang. He noticed the exact moment her skin went from smooth to covered in goosebumps. On the word _lonely_. He wondered if she was missing someone too. He had seen no evidence of a lost love, but then some people hid it well, he was case and point for that argument.

She placed the guitar back in its case and nudged it under the bed with her foot. She was close to tears as she said, "I'm sorry. I was out of line. I should never have forced you to tell me about Sara." Her voice broke as she said 'Sara.'

Josef pulled her close in his arms and said, "No. Don't apologize for being honest. And you're right anyway. There are things you have a right to know about your sire. Or step-sire I guess, Mick came up with that one a while back," Josef said, trying to ease the tension before pulling her into his arms.

**A/N: When it Rains was the inspiration for this chapter. I'm currently working on the next chapter, which I think will use a Cross Canadian Ragweed song as the main catalyst. So basically I'm gonna flip flop between these two artists until I run out of material and am forced to go back to the original outline which consisted of only Eli Young Band songs. :) Both bands are amazing and if my words have any pull, you should check them out. Both are Country/southern Rock bands. Eli Young is very Lonestar, but better, and CCR is more rock and just happens to be the best live band EVER! Just a suggestion. ;)**


	4. Cold Hearted Woman

**Cold Hearted Woman**

They laid there for a while. On her bed, silent, staring at the ceiling. As dawn crept forward, though, Josef stood up, still holding her and carried her to the freezer. (He'd already stopped thinking of it as _his _freezer.) He sat her on the bed silently, and began to unbutton her shirt. He concentrated on the task, never looking in her face, even as he slid it over her shoulders. Then he lifted her hips and pulled her jeans off too.

_With all the precision and warmth of a nurse giving a sponge bath_, Charlie thought.

She laid there with her hands behind her head, staring at him. He turned slowly, and removed his shirt and pants as well. _Funny,_ she thought,_ I imagined if he ever undressed me there would have been a different result._

He then crawled into the bed next to her. It was a good sized bed, but rather than putting space between them, he laid so they were touching. He pulled her to his chest, and began to stroke her hair.

_How can I feel so lonely when Josef is sitting next to me?_ she wondered. She cursed herself mentally that she craved acceptance from a man who would only open up to her after she'd prodded the hole in his heart with a sharp stick. Certainly that was it, though. She didn't need Josef to love her. Of course she found him attractive, no woman, with or without a pulse, could deny it, but that's as far as it went, or at least that's what she told herself. She just desperately needed a friend, and, let's face it, Josef was her whole world. At this, most painful of thoughts, Charlie began to cry silently.

Josef knew, and rather than ask her why, he continued to hold her close. _So that's it, is it? A love that is gone, or perhaps will not accept her because of her vampirism_, Josef thought. Of course there was a love somewhere. Charlie was nothing if not appealing. Smart, and soft, and so strong when you didn't expect it. She'd even taken vampirism in stride. Perhaps that was it, a man who wouldn't understand her new nature. If that was the case, Josef would cheerfully kill such a man, one unable to see past this new life of hers, when she was, beyond biology, virtually unchanged.

Maybe she'd try to rekindle the past romance when she left Josef. But Josef put it out of his mind. It was nicer than he would have expected, having someone to come home to. And in a part of himself, he'd never admit, he wished there was some way to make her choose to stay.

He waited until she was deeply asleep, and pulled back a little. Far enough away that he could really look at her. He knew every line of her pretty face. Her long neck, and rounded hips, and the black polish on her toenails. She was undeniably beautiful. Sexy, in a way too, he decided, but not in such an obvious way, in a way that took you by surprise, that took your breath away, especially when she was laying in practically nothing in your freezer.

Josef knew he should move away, stay on his side, give her space. But he decided, he could be gruff later. Tonight, she was heartbroken, and maybe, she'd appreciate waking up in his arms. So he held her still tighter, and fell asleep.

When he woke, that night, he was still holding her, as he'd predicted, with one hand tangled in her hair, and one curved around, to rest on the small of her back. He was surprised however, that she had put her arms around him as well, most notably her hand on his hip, her thumb hooked into his boxers.

He was not entirely prepared however, for what happened when she woke. She looked a little dreamy, still smiling softly. And then, in an instant, she had pushed him on his back, fangs down, and whispered, "I'm hungry." He was fine, if a little perturbed, until she went for his neck.

With his left hand he pulled her head back, and offered his right wrist.

She nuzzled it for a moment before piercing his skin. She looked into his eyes as she fed, and the air in the room began to sizzle. She was powerfully aroused, and it was beginning to affect him as well. He gently extricated her from his arm, disappeared and reappeared with a tall glass of blood. He took a long drink before handing it to her.

"What just happened? One minute, I was just hungry, the next I wanted to rip your boxers off with my teeth," Charlie asked.

"Charming visual," Josef said, holding his breath so his fangs didn't come down, showing just how affected he was by her words. "Feeding especially from another vamp is tied strongly to sex," he continued, "but if you're hungry enough, it just seems like feeding. Now that you're in control enough to notice your other impulses, you could try feeding on a human, or you could drink from a glass for few days until you feel you are ready," Josef replied coolly.

"Wait, I was this close to ravishing you, and you want to release me on the unsuspecting male populace?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"The female populace too, if you like," Josef said, wickedly.

She threw a pillow at him.

He cupped her cheek with his hand before saying, "You're doing great. You're a natural. Now go put on something cute, we're meeting some friends for a drink."

Charlie rolled her eyes at him, and he smacked her ass, before pointing her in the direction of the door.

She made sure to shake it just a little extra as she walked away.

She turned back to face him as she reached the door, though. "What kind of cute?" she asked. "Girly cute, classy cute, sexy cute, slutty cute?"

He chuckled, "How about somewhere between classy and sexy?"

"That's a pretty wide spectrum," she said speculatively.

"We're going to a bar, you can figure it out," Josef said desperate to get her barely clothed body out of the room.

"I'll be back in ten," she said, removing her bra and underwear as she walked away.

Josef was given about a two second unobstructed view of her backside. He drank the rest of the blood in a gulp and ran his fingers through his hair.

She came back in a pair of dark, trouser cut jeans, a white tank, and a burgundy vest.

And he could see almost as much cleavage as when she was only wearing the bra...

God, he was going to regret saying sexy, wasn't he? In the future, he decided he would say "nun."

**Cold Hearted Woman** by CCR (**A/N: because Josef deserves it, even if he didn't get Charlie all hot and bothered on purpose. hehe**)

_She's got a smile a million miles long  
__Got a trail of crying and leaving song  
__You don't know and you don't care  
__You're completely unaware  
__Sometimes I wanna rip out your heart  
__To see if something's there  
__Cold hearted woman  
__You're bringing me down in flames  
__Running around all over town  
__Running down my name  
__Gonna get me a loaded pistol  
__Hey, was that out loud  
__Cold hearted woman  
__I'm gonna put you in the ground_


	5. Famous

**I'm Just a Heart You Don't Know is Beating**

As Josef helped her into the car, Charlie asked, "We're going to a bar. Can we drink?"

"Oh, I don't know. Are you 21?" he asked jokingly, looking out the window to refrain from looking down her shirt. That was all he needed a one night stand with the girl who lived with him. Can you say awkward?

"Not what I meant and you know it," she retorted.

"We can't taste much, but Mick and I do enjoy a glass of good scotch now and then. But as for getting drunk, have fun trying, it's impossible," Josef explained.

"Are you buying?" Charlie asked, smiling slyly.

Josef rolled his eyes, and put his arm around her shoulders, "Have fun. Just don't let Beth try and keep up with you. She'll get cirrhosis."

"Beth? Who's Beth?" she asked.

"Mick's Beth. They're circling each other in a twisted angsty pseudo relationship," Josef rolled his eyes at the fact that the explanation alone was enough to irritate him.

"Mick? PI that found me on a sidewalk, Mick? He's your best friend right?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Josef affirmed.

"Why haven't I seen him since then? Or are you the kind of friends who only see each other every few months?"

"He's been out of town on that case he was working, and he wasn't sure this was a good idea until we were sure of your control," Josef explained logically.

"But, wait. Why all the angsty circling?" she asked, clearly missing a main point.

"Beth's a human," Josef said, explaining everything in those three words.

"Ohhhh. Which explains his concern over my control. But as for their relationship isn't there– Can't they– Why don't they just–"

"Yeah, basically. So now you're up to speed. As long as you don't bite her, I think the night will go very well," Josef said seriously.

"I'll take that under advisement," Charlie smiled broadly. "So how long have you known Mick?"

"Since before he was turned. I introduced him to his ex wife, who was also his sire, but that's really not a good subject with these two," Josef said vaguely.

"Check, forget about disgruntled ex/vampire sire. Anything else I should steer clear of?" Charlie asked, worriedly biting her lip.

"Hey, don't do that. This isn't a job interview, it's a few friends meeting for drinks. If it's awful we'll leave," Josef offered.

"What like, we'll have a secret sign?" she said embarrassed.

"Yeah, if it gets too uncomfortable, just say something about how hot it is. Just don't say you're hungry. Mick will tackle someone, either you or Beth, and I really don't want to put bar repairs on my tab," Josef shook his head ruefully.

"Oh, I don't know. Mick's kinda cute. It could be a singular experience," she joked.

"Hey none of that. Beth would be terribly jealous,"Josef replied pulling her hair playfully. "We're here," he said gazing out the window. He opened the door, and held his hand down to pull her out of the car.

She gathered all her courage, and stood up straight, smoothing down her vest.

"You look fine, stop fidgeting," he said, grabbing her hand to comfort her as they walked into the bar. They ordered drinks at the bar before they spotted Mick and Beth.

As they walked to the table where Mick and Beth were sitting, Josef said, "Mick, Beth, this is Charlie Brandt."

Charlie reached out and shook their hands and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you. I wish I could say 'Josef's told me so much about you,' but he hasn't so I'm afraid we must start from scratch."

"I'm sorry, I figured the most pressing conversations were 'avoid stakes' and 'don't kill anyone,'" Josef said drily.

"It's okay," Beth said, "we know his social skills are kind of lacking."

"You'd think he'd be more adept after four hundred years," Charlie replied, eyes twinkling.

She and Josef sat down in the empty chairs and chatted as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

Two scotches for Mick and Josef, a glass of red wine for Beth, and a tall clear glass for Charlie.

"You don't drink?" Beth asked politely.

"Hon, that's Patron. Tequila. Josef assures me I can't get drunk, and I aim to test that," Charlie explained.

Beth laughed so hard tears ran down her face. "Well, if Josef's buying, they may as well bring over the bottle."

"That's what I said," Charlie replied laughing.

The boys just took long sips and signaled for another round, which made the girls laugh even harder.

Several moments later, Beth stood up and said, "Excuse me."

Charlie stood up and said, "I'll go too."

Mick and Josef looked mystified, but said nothing. Charlie followed Beth to the restroom.

"Okay, I know you don't need to use the facilities. What's up?" Beth asked.

"Gotta keep 'em guessing," Charlie answered with a smirk. "That and I figured you'd have questions."

"I knew I was gonna like you," Beth began. "So?" Beth asked with an obvious inflection.

"So, what?" Charlie said, looking into the mirror, rather than at Beth.

"_So_, what's going on with you and the prince of Darkness?" Beth asked very directly.

Charlie smiled, but lowered her voice to say, "Nothing, it's not like that."

"Sure. Josef is like the least demonstrative person in history, but he walked in holding your hand, and he hasn't taken his eyes off you even once," Beth argued.

"That's because Mick was worried about my control. Josef promised to watch me like a hawk so Mick doesn't have to hover the whole time," Charlie explained.

"Or he's into you. One or the other," Beth whispered. "He's not exactly a bad catch, I hear."

"Really, what do you hear?" Charlie asked, incredulously.

"Well, all Mick ever says about him is that he's the most loyal guy in the world. Besides being best friends, they've known each other forever, and Mick trusts him with his life. And for all his stern posturing, he seems to have a soft spot for Mick," Beth said quietly.

"I know, I mean, he took me in. But even if I wanted something more from him, he's still heartbroken over– " Charlie began.

"Sara, I know. I'm surprised he told you. He just told Mick about a year ago. Which proves my point, he wants to be close to you, even if he doesn't know it himself," Beth concluded with a smile.

"Beth, sometimes it doesn't matter how much you want something. I just don't think it's in the cards. He doesn't care about me that way," Charlie said with a sad smile.

**Famous by Eli Young Band (A/N: I chose this song for two reasons, one it is so heartbreakingly earnest it gives me goosebumps, and two, because Charlie wants more than Josef is willing to give, and he doesn't even realize it.)**

_I've seen you downtown  
__I've walked up to you  
__But the words wouldn't come out  
__And you never knew  
__I'm just a girl just down the street  
__I'm just a face you've never seen  
__I'm just a heart you don't know is beating_

_Maybe someday I'll understand  
__What it feels like  
__To hold your hand  
__Maybe someday but until then  
__I'm just a girl just down the street  
__I'm just a face you've never seen  
__I'm just a heart you don't know is beating_


	6. Wanna Rock and Roll

**Wanna Rock and Roll (Alternate Title: Half of my Mistakes) A/N: Admittedly, this chapter contains a lot of music, parts of three songs, but the first two are part of the story, and the third is the song that inspired the title of this chapter. That said, it's still a significant amount of plot. :)**

They came back from the restroom, and Charlie noticed that where the boys had been talking when Beth was out of earshot, they were now totally silent, uncomfortably so in fact. Charlie wondered if they'd forgotten about her sensitive vampire hearing. They were so used to no one knowing their secrets. If that was the case, she wasn't going to remind them. _You usually hear more when no one thinks you're listening anyway_, she thought.

"Did you guys wanna go get another round?" Mick asked.

"I'm fine," Beth said.

Charlie shook her head no glumly. She'd had at least four tall glasses of Patron, and she still didn't have the least desire to take her clothes off and dance on the bar. _There goes any fun I've ever had at frat parties_, she thought, licking a fang idly, before immediately stopping so as not to give Mick the wrong idea. She looked around to make sure no one else had noticed, of course not they were in their own little world.

Mick and Josef exchanged a meaningful look.

"Super secret vamp business, I gather? Come Beth, we can tell when we're not wanted," Charlie said rolling her eyes. Looking back at Josef, she said, "If you need us we're taking our pride and we will be at the bar downing shots of tequila."

As they walked away, she heard Mick whisper to Josef, "I like her... it must be something to do with the way she handles you." Charlie smiled as she imagined Josef's eyes glaring back at Mick.

She and Beth stopped off at the jukebox on the way to the bar, where Charlie discreetly chose a couple of songs.

"So Mick found you?" Beth asked in a hushed whisper when they got to the bar.

"Yeah, he did. On a sidewalk," Charlie nodded.

Charlie had no trouble concentrating on both the conversation she was having and the conversation between Josef and Mick. They were discussing what to do about her erstwhile sire, who they'd found and sequestered in some basement. Josef told Mick to take care of it. She assumed this meant that Mick was to kill the man. She felt no sympathy for the vampire, who ever he was. Truth be told, she was a little disappointed she didn't get to have a turn with the jerk.

_That would be something to ask Josef_, she thought errantly. _Not that I am unhappy with being turned, but dammit, there are some things you should ask a lady's permission first, and making someone a vamp ought to be one of them. Is nothing sacred, really? s_he thought.

"He's kind of a super hero, huh?" Beth said jokingly.

"Yeah, very Superman. Josef too, but Wolverine maybe. Rougher around the edges, kind of surly," Charlie smiled. "You know they can hear everything we're saying right?"

Charlie turned slightly on her barstool so she could glance at the boys. Beth did the same, and then they looked at each other and laughed. The boys looked up because they heard the girls laugh, noticed the girls attention was on them and just looked at each other in alarm.

"They think we're conspiring against them, you know," Charlie said, matter of factly.

"Have you ever seen Heartbreak Ridge?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, Eastwood," Charlie replied.

"Well, Josef reminds me of Eastwood's line, 'Just because we're holding hands– '" Beth began.

" '–Doesn't mean I want to take warm showers with you in wee hours of the morning," they finished in unison, before bursting into laughter.

A short moment later, Josef was standing behind her whispering in Charlie's ear, "What was that about showers? And you pretended to be so offended when I mentioned girls."

Charlie rolled her eyes, and swatted his arm playfully. "Go," she said, "the grown ups are talking."

"So that's how you wanna play it," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, it is," she said coolly.

"Well if you keep showing me up, I may have to put my foot down," Josef mock-threatened.

"You'd have to put your _food_ down first, and knowing you that's seriously unlikely," Beth said with a smirk. She shut up immediately when Josef pointedly glared at her.

"Yeah, bring your cane old man," Charlie said with a smirk.

"No, just my teeth," he said biting the nape of her neck with only blunt incisors.

"Cut it out you two, you're giving me a complex," Beth said grinning.

"Hey Beth, it's our song. Come on," Charlie said. Turning to Josef, Charlie said, "I promised Beth I'd teach her how to two- step, and they're playing our song," daring Beth to contradict her.

Luckily Beth was a quick study, she just linked her arm in Charlie's and they sauntered out to the dance floor.

"Now, Beth, it's real simple. To the right, to the left, to the left. Backwards if you're dancing with a partner," Charlie said with a wink.

"No, it can't be that easy," Beth said, acting surprised.

"Oh, you can jazz it up but, that's the basics," Charlie said, as they stood side by side, arms still linked and began to two-step. "This song's a little fast for a two-step but it'll do," Charlie smirked.

**(She's so California by Gary Allan)**

_She's a warm summer breeze and bleached blond hair  
__Like a fine red wine she can take you there  
__She's a walk in the sand at sunset  
__She's a top pulled down on the 405  
__She'll take you higher than Humboldt skies  
__She's an earthquake and you're the fault line  
__So when you feel the ground start moving around  
__Hold on tight, you're in for a ride_

_Cause she's so California  
__She's a wildfire out of control  
__Heading for ya  
__Oh and she's so cool  
__Don't say I didn't warn ya  
__Cause she's so California_

Beth caught on fast, so soon they were just moving around the floor swaying to the song as if it were second nature. Charlie knew she'd chosen the right song, as soon as she saw Mick look up on the first line. It had "Beth" written all over it. Too soon though, the song was over, and Beth walked to Mick, ostensibly to ask him to dance, so Charlie went back to the bar.

Before she could get settled in with her seventh (seventh!) drink of the night, Josef came over and stood in front of her. Without saying a word, he simply held out his hand and beckoned her to the floor. She followed him wordlessly, and was pleasantly surprised that he was as smooth on the dance floor as off.

Her second song choice came back to bite her in the ass, though. Still Gary Allan, but a slow tune. Josef pulled her body close to his, and began to sway gently.

He made no attempt at conversation, but seemed to be paying singular attention to the lyrics of the song, which seemed now to be directed right at him. Of course, he wouldn't notice. It was almost over when she realized she'd been quietly singing along.

**(Half of my Mistakes by Gary Allan**)

_Half of my mistakes I made cause I was moving to quickly  
__Half of them I made cause my heart was moving too slow  
__Nobody can tell you a damn thing if you ain't listening  
__Half of my mistakes I made cause I couldn't let go_

_If I had it all to do over  
__I'd probably win and lose just as much  
__Spend a lot less time  
__On right and wrong  
__And a lot more time on love_

_Half of my mistakes I'd give anything to change how it ended  
__Oh and half of my mistakes I wouldn't change one thing  
__You can lean too hard on a prayer but I don't recommend it  
__Cause half the good things in my life came from half of my mistakes  
__Yeah a lot of good things in my life came from half of my mistakes_

Taking Charlie back to the table, Josef said to Mick and Beth, "If you don't mind, I think we'll go."

Mick and Beth agreed politely that it was getting late, and they said their goodbyes.

Josef couldn't figure out why Charlie was quiet the whole way home.

**(Wanna Rock and Roll written by Ray Wylie Hubbard, sang by Cross Canadian Ragweed)**

_Last night I went down to the railroad tracks  
__To watch that train go by  
__99 cars screaming into the dark  
__I heard a lonesome whistle cry  
__With her name on my arm and the rain coming down  
__I kissed her for the very first time  
__Took her down to the railroad tracks  
__And her red, red lips touched mine.  
__She said I wanna rock and roll_

_Well that woman's got an ass  
That'd make a man cry  
__Throw back his head and howl  
__Ruby red lips, liquid hips  
__All that the law will allow  
__Well I told her once and I told her twice  
__I must have told her a thousand times  
__I got a red hot body, got a cold black heart  
__I am the jealous kind_


	7. Always the Love Songs

**Always the Love Songs**

He silently opened the door for Charlie, and followed her as she walked into the living room.

She plopped down on the sofa, kicked off her shoes and threw her vest on the other side of the couch.

Josef sat down next to her. Looking at her intently, he was silent for a moment before asking, "Why did you go into the restroom with Beth?"

"Two things," Charlie began, half smiling, "one, to keep y'all on your toes, and two, if I was able to hold it together alone with her, I figured Mick might relax enough to let everyone enjoy themselves."

"And did you, enjoy yourself, I mean?" Josef asked.

"Yeah. Beth gave me her number. She's pretty great. I think I would have been friends with her even if she weren't the only girl I've seen since becoming undead," Charlie said yawning. "Mick seems nice too. A little over-protective, but then I guess I would be too if I was with a human."

Josef smiled at her apt assessment of Mick. "He liked you too, said Beth was gonna call you to see if you want to go out sometime. You know without the lame old guys."

"That would be so much more fun," she said with a smile. "Speaking of old men and bloodlust, I'm gonna go get a real drink, you want one?"

"Yeah," Josef nodded. He sat there for a moment, waiting, and when she didn't immediately return, he decided to go after her.

He got into the kitchen, and Charlie had her back to him. He could smell the blood, and his fangs came down in approval. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Apparently, she was truly surprised, because as she turned to face him, fangs out, she bit her own lip. The blood began to drip slowly down her chin, and he saw a perfectly formed drop hit the floor.

Without thought for his actions or even a word of warning, he closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. Licking her chin, he began to kiss her passionately.

She held very still at first, and then kissed him back just as fiercely. Her heart soared, finally acknowledging to herself that this was what she'd hoped for all along. Mirroring his posture, she put one hand in his hair and one on his hip.

With that hand, he hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. At her movement, he growled lowly, and pressed her body against the wall before deciding to run faster than humanly possible up to their freezer.

If Charlie noticed the change in venue, she didn't comment. That might have been because her lips never left his skin, trailing with abandon over his face and neck and shoulders.

He slid her shirt off, and then his. She gave him a flirty smile, and slipped out of her jeans.

She sat down on the bed, and leaned back on her elbows. Giving him a come hither look, she made a motion that he should turn around.

With a wink, he did and began to take his pants off, slowly. Turning at the waist to give her a smoldering look, he threw them across the room, mimicking her earlier treatment of her vest.

Thus, in nothing but a pair of black boxers, he walked to the bed, and knelt above her. He began to trace the lines of her bra, with his mouth and tongue, and her panties with his hands.

After several minutes of this exquisite torture and no actual indication he was going to take it further, Charlie put her hands on his boxers, and quite efficiently tore them into pieces.

She flipped him onto his back, and with the sexiest, most in-control look he'd ever seen, she stroked her own shoulders, thus making her bra straps fall to rest on her arms. With her hands, she shook out her thick hair, fluffing it for a moment.

Then she reached back to unsnap her bra, letting it fall to Josef's stomach.

She again used her hands to caress it away, glorying in his perfectly formed abs, to its final resting place, the floor.

She stood up quickly, and Josef, so used to being the controlling force in romantic trysts, just sat back and enjoyed the view.

Turning away from him, she shimmied her panties off. At this Josef decided being a passive observer did not suit him past this point, and pinned her against the wall. He trailed a flame of kisses from her ear to her ribs.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Charlie said.

Long past daylight, they were still laying in each others arms.

* * *

She awoke that night to an empty freezer. She stretched languidly as she replayed the previous 24 hours. She smiled as she thought of how much better it was than she expected. She could only hoped it'd be just one in a long line of long nights.

She had the sudden urge to call a girlfriend and gossip, and since she couldn't easily explain the Josef thing to them, she called Beth instead.

"So, should I begin by saying, 'you were right'?" Charlie asked after they'd exchanged pleasantries.

"Of course. Always," Beth laughed, "But what was I right about this time?"

"Oh, you know, nothing much really, it's just that me and Josef hooked up last night, and I remember thinking you were crazy when you mentioned the possibility," Charlie said, nonchalantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Beth exclaimed. "I mean I knew I was good, but wow. Maybe I should start charging for my services."

"It's always nice to have an alternate revenue stream," Charlie agreed.

"So spill," Beth said.

"Well, I was getting us some blood, and I bit my lip. Josef started to lick the blood off my chin, and we kissed and then, well, you know," Charlie recapped, with a telling inflection on her last two words.

"Sexy and uniquely vampishly gross, all at the same time," said Beth, jokingly.

"Well if you were a vamp, you wouldn't have found it gross at all, I can promise you," Charlie said honestly.

"Yeah," Beth sighed wistfully. "So what did he say when you guys woke up tonight?"

"Nothing, he went to work, I guess. I was still asleep,"Charlie replied. "I guess we'll talk tonight."

"Definitely call me afterward. I'd love to hear how Josef declares his undying love," Beth smiled.

"I'm sure. You better keep your hands on your own man," Charlie replied laughing.

"Whatever, like I didn't catch you checking out Mick's ass," Beth said with a chuckle.

"It's a nice ass," Charlie retorted.

"I know right. Hey, we should go out tomorrow night to celebrate my omniscience and your spectacular good fortune, how's Hyde at midnight?" Beth asked.

"That sounds great. I haven't been out in forever. But I gotta go, I hear Josef. See you then."

**Always the Love Songs by Eli Young Band (This is their current single, so if you listen to country radio you may have heard it. I actually heard it the first time in concert, more recently in an IHOP in Humble, TX, when I was visiting my mom. :] )**

_It was always the love songs every time  
__Made everybody feel something inside  
__With the fire down low  
__Held your girl real close  
__Made you wanna love the one you were with  
__Gave you the courage for that first kiss  
__It was the love songs  
__Always the love songs_


	8. How Should I Know

**How Should I Know (****A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter, but it's one I didn't even want to write... I hate conflict, but alas, a story isn't a story without it, so take heart lovelies, things will get better in 4-6 chapters. :) The fact is that they can't possibly live happily ever after after only 7 chapters. Nobody would buy that, not even me.)**

Charlie didn't know what she expected when Josef got home, but whatever it was, this wasn't it.

He was treating her more like a guest on a diplomatic mission from the moon, than the woman he'd made love to less than 24 hours ago.

Josef realized he had retreated into cordial formality, because he was absolutely certain that he'd taken advantage of her last night. She was in love or recovering from heart break at least, and he should have known better. He was acting like a human teenager.

The fact that he had wanted her, that he wanted her still, didn't matter. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Emotions were fleeting, soon he wouldn't remember why his eyes strayed to hers, why his hands longed to brush the wayward hair out of her eyes. He didn't dare hope that her emotions too were fleeting, that on a lark, she might forget this other man and turn to him. The truth was that he was so very used to getting exactly what he wanted that the mere experience of being thwarted in his desires would have made him want her more.

If only she would give some indication that she didn't regret the night they spent together, he thought glancing furtively at her face for the thousandth time. But she remained silent, her eyes barely meeting his, even when he spoke to her. It was clear enough that she did regret what happened.

Charlie could hardly bear to look at Josef. It was rather obvious that he hadn't viewed last night the same way she did. She probably had less experience with men than other girls her age, but she wasn't naive enough to believe that after one night they'd live happily ever after. But she didn't think they'd never talk again either.

After several moments, Charlie couldn't take anymore awkward silence. She grabbed her cell and walked outside.

Dialing Beth, she shut the door. Charlie paced around the terrace as it rang, trying to gage how much Josef could hear. Unsure, she walked a little farther, out to the tree line of Josef's property, as Beth answered.

"Hi," Charlie replied glumly. "I'm thinking maybe assuming we'd be celebrating rather than drowning my sorrows was a bad call."

"What happened, you were ecstatic when I talked to you half an hour ago?" Beth asked, distressed.

"Nothing. He hasn't said anything. He barely looks at me," Charlie replied close to tears.

"Maybe he thinks you regret it? You could tell him how you feel," Beth implored.

"I think it's more likely he regrets it. Why embarrass myself?"

"You can't know that," Beth argued.

"You didn't see his face," Charlie replied her voice cracking. "I don't know if I can stay here Beth. I can't stand seeing that look on his face every time he looks at me."

"Charlie, don't do anything rash. Who knows maybe things will be better tomorrow," Beth admonished.

"Which brings me to a new problem: what am I supposed to do in a few hours when I have to sleep in his freezer?"

"You act completely normal. That's what you do. Get into your normal pj's get on your side of the bed, say goodnight. Do whatever it is you normally do," Beth suggested.

"Okay," Charlie replied.

"Call me, tomorrow. We'll figure this out," Beth vowed.

Charlie hung up the phone and took a minute to gather herself.

As she was walking into the house, Josef surprised her. Sitting across the room, he asked, "Beth?"

"Yes, she wants me to go out with her tomorrow night. I told her I'd get back to her," Charlie said smiling too brightly.

Josef just nodded. She grabbed her book and sat down across from him. Saying nothing. Pretending to read. Stealing glances at him. Finally after several hours, she said, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed." Having said that, she kissed his cheek lightly.

He looked up as she kissed his cheek, and his eyes were so terribly sad, she couldn't bear it. Was it honestly so bad? He couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.

She retreated without a word to her own room. She would not force him to stay in the same bed as she, not when it caused him such pain.

Charlie tossed her book haphazardly on the small table next to the bed. She undressed down to underwear and climbed atop the covers.

Josef didn't go to bed for several hours, hoping in fact that she'd be soundly asleep before he climbed into the freezer. Spare himself the uncomfortable pillow talk.

He was surprised to find the freezer empty, however. He walked to her room in confusion. He saw her laying on the bed. She already looked feverish. Of course she wouldn't know how a single night away from the freezer would make her ill. This was his fault, if he'd kept his damn hands to himself, she wouldn't feel so shamed by his very presence. He shook his head ruefully. Picking her up he carried her to the freezer, and laid down next to her.

She woke up in Josef's arms. She was confused for a moment, wondering if maybe she'd been wrong about his feelings. As she stirred it woke him up as well.

"I can't emphasis enough how important it is that you spend every night in a freezer," Josef said sternly.

When she realized that he was just talking about how she needed to sleep in the freezer, not necessarily that he wanted her near him, she nodded numbly.

**How Should I know by Eli Young Band**

_Feels so right, feels safe and sound  
__How can the sky be falling down  
The sun still shines, no sign of rain  
How come nothing's quite the same__  
__How can hearts be breaking  
__In the middle of the night  
__How can strings come unwound  
__When they've held so tight  
__On the ride  
__Down this road  
__If it's time to let go  
__Tell me how should I know? _


	9. Fighting For

**Fighting For (A/N: Another chapter I didn't want to write. I just want them to kiss and makeup, but as of now that looks to take several chapters. :( I'll be happy when those crazy kids work everything out. Regardless, if my updates aren't quite as quick as usual, blame school. ;)**

Josef once again left for work early. She woke up as he was getting dressed, his back to her. A beautifully cut black suit. She watched him under her eyelashes. Noticing that she was awake, he turned and gave her one of his heart stopping smiles. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, he admonished her to "Stay out of trouble," and left.

_Nice, now he was worried she would slaughter the townsfolk_, she thought ruefully.

She walked out of the freezer and into a room down the hall that had a window. Watching him walk to the car in the semi-darkness, she wondered what to do. She walked to her own room. Putting on jeans and a t shirt and throwing her cell phone into her jeans pocket, she made her way downstairs taking the steps two at a time. She grabbed a glass of blood from the kitchen, and walked out on the terrace.

Once settled in a chair on the terrace, Charlie called Beth, smiling ruefully. She'd certainly never expected to gain a new best friend along with her new afterlife. A surprising development.

"Okay," Beth answered the phone, dispensing with all formalities, "What happened when we got off the phone last night?"

"Getting right to brass tacks? Well, I went to bed, he came and retrieved me and put me in the freezer, explaining that the lack of refrigeration would make me ill when I woke up in his arms," Charlie replied waiting for Beth to deconstruct it for her.

"Well, damn."

"Thanks, that's so comforting," Charlie replied sarcastically. She got up to pace around the terrace nervously.

"I mean, things were going so well. And now it sounds like he's just shut down. The question is why," Beth wondered aloud.

"I know why. We had sex, he regrets it, and now everything is terribly awkward," Charlie said.

"No, you don't know how Josef works. He's not the type to regret anything. If he's acting awkward, then it's because he doesn't know what to do next. Maybe he's waiting for you to decide if you are okay with the situation?" Beth offered.

"How do you know if he feels awkward after sex?" Charlie asked suddenly, walking inside, back into the kitchen.

"Oh god, nothing like that," Beth replied laughing. "I've just seen him in other similar instances. Josef is so comfortable with sex he's practically an exhibitionist. Trust me on this. And the fact that he's walking on eggshells around you, I can only imagine that he is trying to be sensitive to your feelings. And that in itself is a miracle, Josef is usually not really concerned about anybody's feelings. Just ask Mick," Beth concluded.

"So where does that leave me? What should I do now?" Charlie asked.

"I hate to say this, but I think you should talk to him. I mean, otherwise, you'll never really know, and you certainly can't live like this forever. So yeah, unless you just want to be casual acquaintances, I'd suggest you talk to him," Beth suggested.

"So, I just walk up to him and say, 'Look I know this talk is a little belated since we've already had sex, but I have a crush on you. Oh yeah, and I hope this doesn't make our weird relationship any more awkward.'"

"Well, maybe spice it up a little, but the intent is there. So yeah, basically. And the sooner the better, I think," Beth replied seriously.

"Tonight it is," Charlie agreed.

"Are you going to wait till he gets home or go into his office?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted.

"Just a suggestion, but in case the outcome is unfavorable, you're not going to want to remember every time you walk into the living room. Maybe his office is a better idea," Beth said.

"Okay, that gives me seven hours or so, since he's been gone about an hour," Charlie said, looking at a clock on the microwave, next to the stove and range she'd never seen used.

"A more important question, what are you going to wear?" Beth asked.

"Are you serious?" Charlie replied incredulously.

"Yes, I'm coming over, give me 20 minutes," Beth said, and Charlie heard her car start in the background.

Beth was true to her word, arriving in twenty minutes. Charlie led her up the stairs to her room.

"So what were you planning on wearing?" Beth asked, biting her lip.

"Jeans, I guess. He's seen me look grungy before, I don't know why today matters more than any other day," Charlie grumbled, goodnaturedly.

"Because if all goes according to plan, Josef will remember for eternity how you looked the first time you told him you cared about him. You really want him to remember a pair of jeans and a Texas Longhorns t shirt?" Beth asked pragmatically.

"I'm wearing jeans," Charlie said, putting her foot down.

"Fine, but how about this blouse? It's pretty," Beth remarked holding up a pink blouse with poet sleeves.

"Yeah, I'll look like a pirate, next," Charlie said shaking her head.

Beth held up a red cardigan with subtle beading around the neckline, then a simple white button down, then a bright blue v neck tunic. Charlie met all these options with the same negative shake of her head.

"Charlie, come on, these are your clothes. What's wrong with them?" Beth asked.

"They're just wrong,"Charlie answered. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a robin's egg blue tank top and a cropped navy cardigan. She slipped them over her head after removing her t shirt, and turned to look at Beth for approval.

"It's good. A bit springy but a great color for you. Brings out your eyes," Beth answered, her head cocked to the side to take in Charlie's appearance. She grabbed a pair of bright blue flip flops off the floor and handed them to Charlie.

Charlie slipped them on, and said, "There."

They walked out to the cars together.

Beth grabbed her and hugged her tight, "It's gonna be fine. Call me later."

"Kay," Charlie said in a quiet voice. "Hey Beth?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Beth replied.

"Thanks," Charlie said simply. "I'm really glad we met. I couldn't handle this alone."

Beth just winked, and said, "You're welcome," slipping into her car.

Charlie got into the car, and drove to Josef's office.

Charlie walked up to his office, and put her hand to the doorknob. She took a deep breath and twisted the door open.

**Fighting For by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

_Well it's late  
__And you know I've been out drinking  
__Talking to myself  
__Up and down the hall  
__Ain't it great  
__Another fabulous disaster  
__I can't wait for the next hammer to fall_

_You may have won this battle  
__Don't mean I won't win the war  
__And you don't even know what it is  
__That you're fighting for_

_Think about me when you're out there honey  
__You know sometimes I will  
__Sometimes I feel like a broken stone  
__Rolling down your hill_


	10. Enough is Enough

**Enough is Enough **

**(A/N: This chapter is very short... I know, and I apologize, lovelies. In case you were wondering, the word of the day is 'escalation.' Oh yes, you heard me right. Last chapter's word, by the way, was 'misunderstanding.' _What we have here,_ with Charlie and Josef_, is a failure to communicate_. I don't know what movie I stole that line from, but I'm certain I did not come up with it. :) Next chapter's word is 'abscond,' in case you were wondering. Make of that what you will, lovlies. Also, just an aside, don't throw things... It never ends well.)**

The very second that Josef arrived at his office, he sighed deeply. He removed his suitcoat and draped it over the back of his desk chair. He'd never _tried_ to be polite to someone beyond basic courtesy, and he found it didn't agree with him at all. All of this deferring to Charlie was, in point of fact, down right taxing. It physically tired him to watch her flit around the house and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

He leaned back in his chair. Staring off into the distance, he decided he could get a few things done before having a drink. He went through several memos and all 124 emails quickly. Most, luckily, didn't require replies.

Paging his secretary, he asked her to send his freshie, Madison, this afternoon. He had refrained from drinking from anything but glasses in front of Charlie, but he didn't restrict himself to glasses at the office. There were plenty of willing donors, and he much preferred the taste, naturally.

And it helped that Madison was one of his most willing, shall we say, donors. It made it easier to relax if his freshie was calm.

Madison walked in confidently, just as she usually did. Petite and brunette, she sat down on his couch. Looking at him assertively, she removed her black blazer, and she began to unbutton her shirt. Not at the wrist where he usually fed, but at the neck. It was a white shirt, and she pulled it off her shoulder, showing her pale blue bra strap, which she also slid down.

Josef looked at her speculatively.

She simply looked at him under her lashes, and smiled suggestively.

His teeth came down, and Madison tilted her head back. Josef pulled her to her feet, and kissed her neck lightly. When he bit down, she sighed his name loudly.

He was thinking of the blood. Completely concentrating on the blood actually. It's never really a good idea to lose your self awareness, and as fate would have it, Charlie opened the door at this moment.

She just stood there, frozen for a moment in stunned silence.

Josef still had not noticed her presence, but then the air shifted, and he smelled her.

He raised his head from Madison's neck, fangs still wet with blood. His eyes were white, and noticeably glazed.

Charlie was frozen in place. Hyper aware. She took in every minute detail of the room. Like the way that the girl's hands roamed over Josef's body possessively. The way the girl bit her lip in ecstacy. The way that Josef did not pull his body away from hers.

Without a word, Charlie turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the office door wide open.

That sharply executed action finally woke Josef out of his stupor. He extricated himself from Madison's grasping fingers.

Running to the door, he called behind him, toward Madison, "You are dismissed."

Madison looked up in confusion, still not quite sure what had just happened. She stood up and walked past Josef out of the office with what little dignity she could, and as thus without a word.

He stood at the door, looking out for another long moment.

He grappled with whether or not to go after Charlie, but he assumed she would want a moment to mull over what she'd seen. He had rarely watched other vampires feed, but he was certain there was an element of violence to it. Naturally it would bring back her memories, fuzzy though they were, of being attacked and subsequently turned. After she calmed down, she would recall watching Josef and realize that the scene was really not violent at all.

Perhaps he'd been wrong to not initiate her earlier into the act of feeding from humans. Certainly this would have been no surprise to Charlie had she previously encountered it.

Once more, he paged his secretary, this time asking that a male freshie be sent to his home tomorrow night. If she was surprised, his secretary wisely said nothing.

The rest of Josef's work day passed uneventfully.

When he arrived home, Charlie was quiet but polite. And Josef wrongly assumed that the worst was indeed over.

**Enough is Enough by Eli Young Band**

__

_Another empty promise  
Good intentions from the start  
You failed to mention  
Love would be this hard  
I'm tired of talking  
Don't have nothing left to say  
Maybe sometime  
We'll sift through the ashes one day_

I can't lean on you

_Cause I'd fall right over  
__Can't count on you  
__It doesn't add up  
__I see we're through  
__And the truth is pretty sober  
__This is going no where  
__Enough is enough_


	11. Throw and Go

**Throw and Go (You're not gonna like this lovelies, but it had to be done. It's like taking off a bandaid... But things will get better. I swear on my love for all of you.)**

Charlie made it back to Josef's house in record time. It was that quick, like a switch had turned off in her mind. It was no longer 'home' or 'my house.' It was 'Josef's house.' Period.

She let herself in, and looked around for a moment before walking to the kitchen.

She grabbed a tall glass of blood and plopped down in her favorite of Josef's overstuffed chairs. Mulling over what she'd seen, she downed the blood quickly. She couldn't stay. It was that crystal clear. She could not look at him, knowing she was just one girl in line to bear her neck for him. She felt foolish even thinking of how much she had wanted to be with him. And all the time, he was just looking for a diversion. Lovely. Worse, it perfectly explained his distance after they'd had been together. And had she been paying attention, rather than seeing only what she wanted to see, she would have known that right from the beginning.

"Damn it to hell," Charlie said to an empty house.

All of this just illustrated her belief that there was no way she could continue to live with him. The embarrassment alone would kill her.

Standing up with a start, she put the glass in the sink, and sprinted to her room. Surveying it quickly, Charlie decided it looked a little like a hurricane with her clothes strewn about the floor. She had a bad habit of letting her clothes lay wherever she took them off, it was almost made her smile. It took her a few moments to gather what was hers. Folding her clothes neatly, she put them back into the same bag she had used to bring them to Josef's house. She grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom she had used. She trailed the house silently, picking up stray books and notebooks, filing them in her book bag.

Too quickly, it seemed, all proof that she'd ever been a part of the house was in two bags in her arms. She took them out to the car, and came back in before realizing what she had forgotten for the second time in the recent past. Her guitar was still tucked away under the bed.

Pulling it from under the bed, she took it out of it's case. Realizing she hadn't felt like playing it in the days since everything happened with Josef, she decided to play a song before taking it to the car.

She was making a change, and the choice made her want to play, whereas not knowing had made her miserable. She began to strum her favorite song.

**(Cry Lonely by Cross Canadian, also my favorite song, and as such, it may appear again as a main chapter song)**

_When the rain runs down your window  
__And you can't hold back your tears  
__And you're so afraid to be alone  
__You know I'm always right here_

_You cry lonely  
__And I come running  
__I come to your rescue  
__I'll chase your blues away  
__You cry lonely  
__But you don't really want me  
__And I won't be there  
__One of these days_

_You always say your heart is breaking  
__Then you hear the wolf outside your door  
__I know you, you're just using me  
__Till you don't need me anymore_

_You cry lonely  
__And I come running  
__I come to your rescue  
__I'll chase your blues away  
__You cry lonely  
__But you don't really want me  
__And I won't be there  
__One of these days_

_Some day when you know  
__You really love me  
__You're gonna cry my name  
__And I'll be gone  
__I won't be there  
__When you cry my name_

Charlie refused to think of how the song related to her current situation. She was holding back tears, as she closed the guitar case. She carried it out to the car and put it in the trunk along with her two bags.

Walking back to the house, she fished her cell out of her pocket. It was a little late, so she wasn't really surprised when Beth did not pick up. It wasn't as if she needed advice, Charlie supposed. After the tone, Charlie said, calmly, "Beth, it's Charlie. Things didn't go exactly as planned. Don't worry, though. I'm fine. I'll call you soon. Bye."

Flipping the phone shut, she looked back at the clock on the exterior screen. Just about an hour until Josef got home. Determined to walk away with her pride, she went into the house and turned on the TV, deciding to wait until she said goodbye to leave.

She did, unfortunately, fall completely asleep on the couch. It was one of those things that Charlie would look back on and want to bang her head against the wall.

Josef came home, and was surprised to find Charlie's unconscious body on the couch. It was just a moment, but without her discerning eyes, he felt perfectly fine picking her up and cradling her in his arms. She stirred in his arms, and he went still as a statue. When she calmed, he carried them both to the freezer. It didn't matter that there were several hours of night left. They were exhausted. _She_ was exhausted. It was bone-deep and he could see it.

He didn't even bother to take their clothes off, other than to remove his suitcoat and shoes. He laid next to her, and stared at her reverently. Praying to a deity he wasn't even sure he believed existed, he begged that she'd soon choose. That she'd choose him. That she wouldn't always be ashamed of the memory of his skin against her. But mostly, he was ashamed to admit to himself, he just wanted to be able to scoop her into his arms when she was awake, just like he held her now sleeping body. He laid there, looking at the face that had become dearer to him than any, he continued what he called his 'selfish prayers' before falling into a deep sleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he did stir.

Josef rolled over in the freezer to reach for her arm. Met with only the cool sheets, he sat up, wide awake to look for her. Not seeing her, he walked to her rooms, sure that she was just getting dressed or curled up with a book. But her room was immaculate. Cleaner than when she moved in. He pulled out the dresser drawers and opened the empty closet, slamming the door shut again when he realized.

She was gone.

He tested the words in his mind.

He tore through the house, looking for any clue to how long she'd been gone, a still warm glass of blood, a trail of dust, anything.

She was gone.

**Throw and Go by Eli Young Band**

_We're kicking up a cloud of dust  
__On a bird's eye view of us  
__I'll be damned if I'm gonna rust  
__In a town I never thought of much_

_Gotta throw and go  
__Make new ground  
__Leave in a hush (hush)  
__Take what ain't nailed down  
__Don't trip the wire  
__Don't let the neighbors know  
__By the time the light hits  
__We'll be so far gone  
__Throw and go_


	12. Lawrence

**Lawrence (Okay, lovelies, don't be angry. They're apart, and it's gonna take a few chapters to arrange their reunion. Also I'm introducing expletives... for the purpose of the story, not just cause I like them. :] )**

She hated to do it. To pull away from his embrace and leave. But she wouldn't stay another night. Biting back a sob, she placed a kiss on Josef's forehead.

She ran so fast, she practically flew to her car. Violent sobs wracked her body the entire way to her apartment. Letting herself in, she went straight to the bathroom, and began to fill the tub, turning the dial all the way toward cold as far as it would go.

Collapsing into the water, her sobs subsided, becoming tears, which became hiccups, which became the worst day's sleep she would ever have.

She woke that night, stepping out of the now cool water, and dried off. After dressing, she went to get her bags out of the car. She cleaned every surface of the apartment, did more schoolwork than necessary, and played guitar for hours. Basically anything that would keep her hands busy. Until she heard her cell phone playing "She's so California." Beth's song. She let it ring for half the chorus, before deciding, to answer it. "Hey Beth," Charlie said flatly.

"Oh god, what happened?" Beth asked immediately.

"Nothing. I got there and opened his door and saw him with another woman. I froze, Beth. I just fucking froze."

"With another woman how?" Beth asked quietly.

"Really? You _really_ want a post mortem?" Charlie asked incredulous.

"No, I wanna know if he was with her or feeding off of her," Beth replied.

"Yeah there was blood, but there was also no reason that her shirt was practically off," Charlie said dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you gonna do now?" Beth asked. "You know you could stay with me if you need a place."

Charlie was touched, and her voice cracked as she said, "No I'm all right, but thanks Beth. Right now, I'm just sorry I can't eat a half gallon of ice cream. Not with any success anyway," Charlie chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well, if you want I'll bring over a bottle of Jack, Jim, or Jose," Beth offered.

"Thanks but no. I think I'll just relax here, but when I'm ready for booze, I'll give you a call, and Beth, thanks," Charlie said hanging up the phone.

Charlie had gone back to playing the guitar, when she heard someone knocking on the door like she owed them money.

_If that's someone selling vacuum cleaners I will drain them dry,_ Charlie thought wrathfully.

She opened the door and glared expectantly at perhaps the most handsome human she had ever seen.

"Charlie I presume," he said showing off a lone dimple in his right cheek. "May I come in?" he asked in a pleasant tenor voice.

She just backed up wordlessly.

He made a show of putting his finger over his mouth, as if to say 'quiet,' and shutting the door.

She just nervously grinned. _Okay, no clue as to why he's here, but he is amusing_, she thought.

He sat down on the couch, and looked at her expectantly.

Confused at his easy demeanor in a stranger's house, Charlie asked, "Do I know you?"

"No, of course not. They tell me names and places, and I go," he said levelly.

She almost choked, "Are you a... a... gigolo?"

He threw his head back in a deep, throaty laugh, "Not really, no. Mostly you girls are more interested in my blood than my body. More's the pity."

It was then that Charlie put 2 and 2 together. "You're a donor? But who..." she struggled for an appropriate word, "who _ordered_ you for me?"

"Wait, I'm a surprise? I've never been a surprise before," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe next time you should jump out of a cake," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Haha," he replied. "So where do you want to... ahem?" he asked huskily.

She shifted uncomfortably, "I've never actually done this before."

He looked at her sympathetically before saying, "I can walk you through it. It's mostly instinct. You just have to be careful not to take too much."

She nodded mutely, still standing in front of him.

He smiled and tugged her down next to him on the couch.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked furtively.

"Marshall, Marshall Harlan. But we don't have to make pleasantries if you don't want to."

"Well Marshall, do you make out with girls whose name you don't know?" she asked smiling wryly.

"Only once, and there was a lot of tequila involved," he winked.

She laughed in spite of herself, "Do you have any... ah... appointments after me?"

"No you can only do this once every couple of days," he replied.

"Do you have any plans or can we just chill while I work up to this?" Charlie asked.

He smiled again, "I've got all night."

She sighed in relief and relaxed against the couch. "So how does one get into your line of work?"

"I actually don't know," he replied. "They contacted me. But it pays the bills and my tuition."

"What are you going for?" she asked.

"I'm pre med," he said sheepishly.

"Lit," she replied. "Just one more year."

"Argh. Three years of med school and my residency," he groaned.

"So what do you do for fun Marshall Harlan?" Charlie asked.

"Fun? _Fun_? What is this 'fun' you speak of?" he replied comically.

"Haha," she said deadpan.

"What about you? Obviously a new vamp. What do you do for fun?"

"Music mostly, I play guitar, and I like to read," Charlie replied after a moment's consideration.

"Really? You should play me something," he suggested.

"Really? I should, huh?" she smirked. "I thought you were the one entertaining me."

"Well, that's true, but this hasn't been a normal call for me, and at this point you're probably thinking to yourself what a great guy I am and how much you'd like to have my number so we can hang out again."

If she'd been a human, she would have blushed at his attention. Then again, had she been a human they would never have met.

As it was she just smiled and tossed him her cell.

He put his number in and pressed call until he heard his phone ring. "Now where's this guitar?"

She ended up playing a few songs for him before he pulled the guitar away and surprised her by playing Europa by Carlos Santana. He put the guitar aside, and turned to Charlie quietly.

Looking in her eyes, he said, "Now for your lesson." He shoved his sleeve back and held his wrist out to her.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes again, they were an unnatural white.

"I trust you," Marshall said.

She scraped her fangs against his arm, never taking her eyes off his. She noticed how his eyes rolled back for a moment. She took a couple mouthfuls but when she saw him pale, her fangs retracted, and he leaned back against the couch.

"You're really good at that," He remarked passively. "Play me something while I catch my breath."

"How about something ironic?" she asked licking the corner of her mouth. She began strumming and singing lowly.

**(Lessons Learned by Tracy Lawrence)**

_Lessons learned and they sure run deep  
__They don't go away and they don't come cheap  
__No there's no way around it as this world turns  
__On lessons learned_

She switched immediately to another song

**(Texas Tornado by Tracy Lawrence)**

_My Texas tornado  
__Blowing me away again  
__I swore it wouldn't happen again  
__But I looked at you and then  
__I'm like a tumbleweed  
__In a wild west Texas wind  
__You're blowing me away  
__Again_

"You've been holding out on me," Marshall remarked.

"What?"

"You didn't sing till I offered blood, and also, where did that accent come from," he smirked.

"Yeah, Texas and, I figured you were too weak to protest," Charlie smirked.

"Never. I should go. But call me sometime. You don't have to be hungry to call me," he said quietly.

Charlie walked him to the door, and before he walked out, he smoothed the hair off her face and kissed her cheek.

After shutting and locking the door behind him, Charlie sat down to gather her thoughts.

Said thoughts were that it was nice to have another person to just chill with... up to the kissing part.

She figured from now on, she'd just stick with bottled blood... it didn't try to kiss you afterwards. Nope, a bottle didn't have an angle. Haha, bad joke.

That said, if she could convince him to forget about the kissing stuff, she would call him again. He was fun.

**(And because both songs Charlie sang were by Tracy Lawrence, the Cross Canadian song I'm using is called Lawrence)**

_December  
__It's usually a little colder  
__That's something that I learn  
__As I get older_


	13. Guinevere

**Guinevere (Ahhh, dark and angsty. But our girl's tough. She's gonna make this work. BTW, the reference to the French Revolution is just me being a history dork. But it works. so hehehe. I'm also really shocked that everyone doesn't hate Marshall, but I'm glad cause they're friends.)**

Charlie once again slept in her tub of cold water. But upon waking, she received a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello," said a pleasant woman's voice. "I am calling to inquire as to whether you want to continue to have a retinue of donors or if you'd prefer a delivery of bottled blood?"

"Who the hell is this?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Forgive me, Jane. Mr. Koston's secretary," the voice replied.

"I think I'd prefer the bottled. But tell him I can get my own sustenance," Charlie thought for a moment, "And you can also tell him where to shove his donors."

The voice, Jane, bit back a chuckle, "I surely shall. I'm also instructed to tell you to expect a rather large delivery tonight around ten. Not blood."

"What then?" Charlie asked exasperated at Josef's impertinence.

"You'll see. Good day Charlotte," Jane, the voice, said hanging up.

So Charlie was not at all surprised to see a delivery truck pull up several hours later. If Josef said something you could believe it. However, she thought of her own current situation, if he didn't, well then, you were SOL (Shit out of luck).

She opened the door and signed the invoice held under her nose. "Do you know what this is?" she asked gesturing toward the rather large box with her head.

"Don't rightly know, ma'am. Half of my job is discretion," he replied tipping his hat to her.

"Well, thanks," she said letting him out.

She took a moment and looked at the rectangular shape he'd left, sitting in her living room floor. Pulling off the sides of the box, she realized it was a freezer. Built just for her.

It was heavy, but she had no trouble dragging the thing to her room. She arranged it on the far side of her bed, out of view, and plugged it in.

Out of curiosity, she opened the lid to see if there was a note. Had she been human, her heart would have been racing, as she saw that there was a note, taped to the inside of the lid.

Unfolding it, she read

_If you need anything, blood, money, or  
__otherwise, or if this freezer needs  
__servicing, call me 555-1118_

_-Jane_

_Nice brush off, Josef,_ Charlie thought. That note did not have the anticipated reaction however. Come hell or highwater, she vowed that she'd figure it out herself. She wouldn't survive being Josef's obligation. With that in mind, she dialed a number remarkably similar to Jane's.

She grinned at the familiar voice at the other end. "Papi! How the hell are you?"

"Chica, I haven't heard from you in a lifetime!"

Charlie grinned at his unintentional joke. "Papi, you know how you're always begging me to tend bar for you at Jack Rabbit's?"

"Yes Chica, haven't changed your mind have you? Can always use good help," he laughed boisterously.

"Yeah, actually. So when can I start?" she said seriously.

"Immediately, but why the change of heart? Chica, I told your pa that I'd take care of you, if you need anything, just ask Papi," he replied gently.

"Just a job, Papi. I find myself a bit of an insomniac lately," she joked.

"Ci. Come into tonight, if you like Chica."

She'd learned to tend bar just as soon as she could, anticipating needing employment through college. She hadn't had to work much, but she knew she could pick it back up. And really, the hours were utterly ideal.

A couple of nights faded into a week, and she got a pretty good handle on her new routine. Beth had come into the bar once or twice, and they were talking every couple of days. (She was using Mick's supplier Guillermo for blood. hehe)

At the end of the week, Charlie was surprised. Surprised that breathing was no easier. That she missed Josef more. That she wondered what to do with eternity.

She was also surprised at a familiar face in the bar.

She had her back turned to the bar, reaching for a new bottle of Jack, which was Jack Rabbit's house wine, it appeared, when she heard a pleasantly deep voice say, "Where have you been all my life?"

She turned with a sneer, only to recognize Marshall. "Hey stranger," she said hugging him across the bar.

"Since when do you work here?" he asked.

"Since a week ago," she smiled.

"Well, this must be fate," he winked dramatically. "You didn't call me and fate saw fit to bring us back together."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fate, I don't know. Booze, maybe."

"Such a cynic," he replied.

He stayed until after everyone else had left, and helped her clean the place up.

As they were walking out to the parking lot, he asked, "So do I need an excuse, to come back or can I just come back to see you?"

She looked at him deeply. "I'd like to see you again, excuse or no excuse, but you should know it's just because you're a nice guy and you take my mind off the fact that my heart is broken. I'm not the girl you want. I can't be."

"That's pretty intense," he sighed. "So no hope, huh?"

"I'm sorry," she said looking at the ground. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with someone who is both emotionally and literally undead."

"Hey, hey, look at me," he said tilting her chin up. "That doesn't mean we're not friends. I mean, even without the fangs, you are still the most interesting friend I've got... And consequently you're the only person, human or otherwise, that I'd rather hang out with than read medical texts," he concluded lightly.

She smiled, "That's because I'm dangerous."

"Ha."

* * *

After such a water shed event in her life, Charlie thought it would be harder to go back to normal. The French Revolution changed the course of the history of Europe, paving the way for many smaller Revolutions, and marking a new century a few years earlier than the calender did.

As for her own personal revolution, well, she went back to her apartment, and continued to go to school. She wore the same clothes, and liked the same music.

It would seem very few things had changed. And it certainly didn't herald the coming of a new century. Oh well. She did get a few things out of it... Immortality wasn't so bad.

And truth be told, of what she gained, and what she lost, she could not decide which was more important.

What she gained was only possible because of what she lost. Control over her new nature because she was with Josef. Beth's friendship because she was with Josef. A broken heart because she was with Josef. A job and a new friend because she left Josef.

So she trudged on.

**Guinevere by Eli Young Band (LOVE this song. The metaphor about forgiveness gives me goosebumps.)**

_She carries memories around like souvenirs  
__Down in her pockets  
__She should have let some go by now  
__But can't seem to drop it_

_Says forgiveness ain't nothing  
__But a lifeless tire on the shoulder  
__Of her soul  
__It'd never roll..._

_She don't hold on to nothing new  
__For very long  
__And she'll write you in it just one more time  
__And then you're gone  
__Cause she once fell hard  
__Cause she dropped her guard  
__And no one gets to stay  
__It's just too late._


	14. Jet Black and Jealous

**Jet Black and Jealous **

**This chapter would have been up on SUNDAY if it hadn't been for the EPIC FAIL of ffn. Locking me out for THREE days! Gah. Rant over.**

**(I promised a Josef POV to a few people, because just one side of the story, well, it was getting confusing. And I have to give the sexiest vamp in LA more credit than that. My momma taught me manners, even if they didn't all stick. LOL.) **

Josef didn't really admit to things. If you were going to live forever, which he was, then contrary to popular opinion, denial was a perfectly good solution.

So he was unwilling to admit that he missed her. That he dreaded going home to house devoid of her. He couldn't even look at a freshie the same way. He tried not to glare at them, because, it obviously wasn't their fault. But, damn it, that was when everything went to hell. Bottles were easier... he was almost certain.

That day, the day he saw she'd left, he went immediately into the office.

It took only a moment to verify that she'd gone back to her old apartment. He'd had the entryway rigged with motion sensors, and really he knew it anyway. Charlie was the type. If her quarry went to ground, she would retreat to the familiar. He didn't bother to ask himself how he had gleaned so much about her character, but again, self awareness was never really his strong suit.

That day, he called Jane, his secretary, to let her know that the male freshie was to go to a different address. Then he made a call that it strongly annoyed him to make.

"Mick, I need you to tell me who made your freezer."

"Josef, you have a freezer," Mick said in confusion.

"I'm aware of that," Josef said drily. "But someone else needs one, and I figured your guy works quickly."

"Who needs it?" Mick asked.

"I fail to see how that's relevant," Josef said defensively.

"So Charlie," Mick ascertained from Josef's tone. "I'll text you the number."

The next call was much more pleasant, despite the outrageous sum of money he had to shell out to get the freezer built in two days. At least the person on the other end didn't say things that made him want to throw the phone against the wall.

And slowly, agonizingly slowly, a week passed. Josef was befuddled. He had been certain that once she'd fed from a human, she would realize he wasn't a monster, and come back.

It took all he had not to race to her and demand, no beg, he would have begged, that she come back. That she forget this nonsense and let everything go back to the way it was when they were happy.

They were happy.

Together.

And now he was unhappy alone.

This realization hit him like a well placed right hook to the mouth.

And worse, it seemed she was hell bound and determined to go it alone. It wasn't a question of whether she could take care of herself. He knew she was strong and smart, but why wouldn't she accept his help. She'd taken the freezer, that was true, but he had no idea where she was getting blood, or if she was financially okay.

He'd never worried about anyone before, and it was making him extraordinarily irritable.

He was in this black mood when Beth barged into his office.

He stood in surprise and choked out in panic, "Is she- Is she okay?"

"No she's not okay, and it's your fault," Beth retorted angrily.

"What exactly are you trying to say Beth?" he asked, calming visibly.

"She loves you, damn it. And yet here you sit," Beth said.

"You've got it all wrong," he explained. "She saw me feeding from someone and it scared her. That's why she left, because she thinks I'm a monster."

"Seriously, four hundred years and you're no smarter than a 20 year old," she scoffed. "It wasn't the blood. It was you. With another woman. Intimately. Can I make this any clearer?"

"She doesn't," it hurt him to continue, "she doesn't feel that way about me. She's made that abundantly clear."

"What because it was awkward after you fucked her?" Beth asked. "Did you think for even just one moment that she was giving you a chance to decide? That she was just worried you didn't care for her? A worry that you proved very thoroughly when she saw you with another woman!"

"Beth I think you should go. It's obvious that there has been a misunderstanding, and if you ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you what happened. But as of now, you should go," Josef said in what Beth categorized as a 'scary calm' voice.

"You're breaking her heart. You're breaking a heart you didn't deserve in the first place," Beth shouted.

"She doesn't love me, Beth. I don't know how many times and different ways I can say it," Josef said aggravated, tugging a hand through his hair.

"If you're this oblivious, god, you don't deserve her," Beth replied in disgust.

"Finally something we agree on. You think I don't know that? I know I don't deserve her. You think that I haven't been sitting here convincing myself not to kidnap her just so I could see her face? Is that what you think? Really?" Josef growled, his voice cracking.

"I think you're gonna lose her. And break her, all at the same time. And you don't even care," Beth said beginning in a shout and finishing in a whisper.

"I don't care?" he asked quietly to no one in particular. "This is killing me. Okay, it's fucking_ killing_ me, but she can't even look at me. It doesn't matter if that's because of the sex or the blood, same result, she doesn't want to see me. Despite what you may think, I can't fix this," he concluded in the most defeated voice he had ever used.

"Thank you, for proving my point. I tell you she is fracturing, breaking into a million pieces, and all you can think is how it affects you. But this isn't about you. Just fucking once, this is NOT about YOU." Beth let out a very impressive growl, and turned towards the door.

Then Josef said in a small voice, "Beth?"

She ground her teeth as she turned around. She would not feel sorry for him. He caused this. "Yes?"

"She's okay, right? You'd let me know if she needed anything?" Josef asked looking at the floor.

"I would. _For her._ _You_ don't deserve that consideration," Beth said wrathfully.

And as she walked out, Josef was filled with a new respect for Beth. His girl would make it if she had friends like Beth.

He tried not to think about Beth's words. He knew that she and Charlie spoke, and he hoped even more often now that Charlie was on her own. But Beth's words haunted him.

_She loves you, you're breaking her heart_, Beth had said.

It kept running through his mind, like a song on repeat.

Beth was probably wrong, he told himself. But doubt had already wormed its way into his mind.

**Jet Black and Jealous by Eli Young Band**

_You never were one for resting easy were you  
So much that when they told me  
How you left us here behind  
__That I didn't even bat an eye believing  
The words I should have said  
To make you stay but couldn't find  
I just hope that road will one day  
Watch you walk right back to me  
Till then I'll be jet black and jealous  
Tell me how was I to know  
Tell me how can I let go_


	15. Radio Waves

**Radio Waves (A/N: I had this idea weeks ago, and I read one of VampireReader's fics and it just cemented it for me. Fate. So thanks to her, and no thanks at all to FFN who still are not forgiven for their EPIC FAIL.)**

Two vamps walk into a bar... Okay this sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. But that is what happened, two vamps walked into Jack Rabbit's. She could smell them. She could also smell their hostility toward each other. They reeked with it. Both dressed well, business suits. Both were dark in complexion, eastern European she guessed. She knew, just knew, that if they didn't leave, something untoward was going to happen.

The bar was practically empty, which was a blessing. She was the only staff working, and it was late. Hopefully the three human patrons would leave before the vamps got violent.

The moments trickled past, and as the humans were getting up to leave the vamps began talking more loudly.

Bar fights were no uncommon occurrence, so the humans left without a glance.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief at this, it was to be short lived however. The next moment they were at each other's throats. Charlie had been listening, apparently this argument was over property, no that was wrong, it was over territory. And it seemed such an insignificant thing, that she assumed they had just been waiting for an excuse. That this fight had been brewing for a while.

They didn't spare her a glance. They knew what she was. And they were preoccupied.

She understood. No time for pleasantries when you're trying to kill someone.

Her best bet she figured, was to go do inventory, and wait for them to kill each other. No way was she getting in the middle of that fight. While she was in the back, she called Mick to ask what standard operating procedure was in this situation.

"Hi Mick, it's Charlie," she began.

"Hi," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. But I called with a specific question in mind," she replied cordially.

"Shoot."

"Look, there are two vamps trying to tear each other apart at the bar I work at, and I was just wondering what is the responsible thing for me to do?" she asked calmly.

He coughed in surprise. "Well, let them fight it out, but when they're done, call the Cleaner,"he replied.

"Okay, text me his number."

"Her," Mick laughed. "Will do. Be careful."

"Thanks," Charlie said, hanging up.

She when she was done in back and came back out to the bar, she wasn't surprised to see only one vamp laying lifeless on the floor, and the other vamp no where to be found.

She called the number Mick had texted to her.

"What is your location?" a woman asked.

Charlie gave her the address.

"Ten minutes," the woman replied, and the call disconnected.

She busied herself cleaning up a bit before they got there.

She was a little taken aback by the three women in full black leather, but when one began to drag the body, she picked up the guys feet. The woman looked at her speculatively before nodding.

They carried the body to a nondescript black van, and when they got back Charlie noticed that the other two had meticulously cleaned the bar.

"What's your name?" one of them asked, tall with black hair pulled back severely.

"Charlie Brandt," she replied.

"We've never seen you before, you handled yourself very well."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

One of the other women, red headed and petite, nodded. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Charlie said as they left.

She didn't really think anything more of their visit, but several days later, she got a cryptic message. "Pier 17, midnight," said a woman's voice.

Charlie almost didn't go, but curiosity got the better of her.

Arriving at the pier, she once again saw the three cleaners.

With no preamble at all, the blonde, who Charlie had actually never heard talk said, "We were very impressed by you. It won't surprise you that we looked into your background a bit. No sire to speak of, and you've cut ties with Josef Koston. Is that correct?"

Charlie nodded uncomfortably.

The blonde just nodded quickly. "We want to offer you a job."

"Huh?" Charlie said.

"Like we said," said the brunette, "You were calm and thorough, and not afraid to get your hands dirty. We'll expect your answer tomorrow night," she concluded giving Charlie a card with only a phone number on it.

Charlie really didn't need that long. She decided it was more interesting than wrangling drunk jerks. She called Papi to let him know that she had the opportunity to do research at the school, and that she'd have to quit the bar, for the time being at least. He chuckled understandingly.

She hated lying to him, but saying she was cleaning up bodies was somehow less believable.

The call to the Cleaners was interesting. Whoever she spoke to, she didn't yet know them well enough to guess which one was on the phone with her, sounded so smugly certain that Charlie was calling to say yes. Charlie did of course, but she hated to be predictable.

Marshall was ecstatic when he heard. Not only was he intrigued by her very vague job description, but he was there when several outfits consisting only of black leather and vinyl arrived. She tried not to look at his expression, and just went to hang them up.

While she was in the other room, he had poured her a glass of blood, and himself a glass of scotch. Handing her the glass, he gave a toast.

"Let's hear it for a new job that lets you spend more time with me," he chuckled, raising his glass.

"Ein prosit! (A toast!)" she replied in German. She watched laughingly as he downed the glass, and she sipped hers.

Just then, Beth breezed in. "I know I'm late, I was tied up," she said grabbing a glass and pouring some of Marshall's scotch in both hers and Marshall's now empty glass. "What are we toasting?" she asked.

Charlie's nose perked up. "Why do you smell like Josef?" she asked accusingly.

"I do? Really? I figured I'd smell like Mick," Beth said.

"You always smell like Mick, but today I smell Josef too," Charlie ground out.

"I saw him earlier," Beth replied nonchalantly.

"Damn it Beth! Stop. Okay, just please stop," Charlie begged.

Beth kissed the top of her head gently, "I just needed someone to yell at. That's all. Now toast to what..."

"Der Gemutlichkeit!" (A/N: No literal English tranlation, but it expresses the ideals of happiness, blessedness, closeness, beauty) Marshall said quietly, reaching for Charlie's hand. She just took his hand, and smiled sadly.

* * *

After Beth's scolding, Josef stewed until he could stand it no longer. He got into his car and drove to Charlie's apartment.

He practiced what he would say on the way over. Something along the lines of, "I'm an idiot. I miss you. I think I am in love with you. And if you don't feel the same way, I'm gonna kill Beth." Yeah, that was about right.

He was ready for the hard sell. He knew he'd have to convince her that there was no one else. Hadn't been in quite some time. And yet, he felt reasonably assured that if Beth was right, she would forgive him for acting like said idiot.

Walking to her door, he took an unnecessary breath before looking into room past the sheer curtains. What he saw made him want to double over in agony.

Charlie was sitting on the couch next to a young man. His head in her lap as she stroked his hair. The boy caught Charlie's hand and kissed it tenderly.

Having seen enough, Josef turned away.

**Radio Waves by Eli Young Band**

_Ever since I met you  
__I've never been the same  
__Never been a woman  
__Made me feel this way  
__I know days are harder  
__And I know things have changed  
__But baby goodbye you know  
__I just can't say_

_Radio waves  
__Can you hear me singing out  
__I've got something to say  
__Can't you hear I need you now  
__Calling on the two of us  
__So we can be saved  
__Listen to my radio waves_

_Clear across the city  
__You're lying in your bed  
__Here I am regretting every word unsaid  
__The only way I know  
__To help you understand  
__To say what's going on the only way I can_


	16. Get in the Car and Drive

**Get In The Car And Drive (POV skips around in this one, because something important is going to happen... Probably just one more chapter lovelies.)**

"I suggest you turn Beth, because if you don't I'm going to kill her," Josef said calmly.

"Wait— what?" Mick asked confused.

"She all but demands that I go apologize to Charlie, and yet fails to tell me that Charlie is currently pulling a "Mick" and screwing a human!" Josef said, raising his voice.

"But she's not. Screwing a human, screwing anyone I mean. What are you talking about?" Mick asked.

"I'm talking about how I saw her with a man last night at her apartment!" Josef growled.

Mick started laughing, "Did you see Beth? Cause she was there too."

"Are you certain?" Josef asked calming minutely.

"Picked her up, dropped her off. The guy is Marshall. A freshie that you sent, that she befriended," Mick explained rationally. "Wait, Josef, how did you not smell Beth?"

"I was slightly distracted by the sight of the girl I was planning on declaring myself to cuddled up next to another man," Josef said, resuming growling.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Mick replied. (**A/N: I know Mick probably wouldn't say bitch, but he's gonna here. hehe**)

"What the hell does that mean?" Josef asked growing more aggravated.

"I just think it's just a mite ironic that you are losing it over something that looked less incriminating than what she caught you doing."

"I was just feeding, for the last time!" Josef shouted into the phone.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is how you're feeling right now. Now double it, and that's what she felt," Mick replied.

"I have to go," Josef said quietly.

"Yeah, I would imagine that you do."

Josef began to drive around her apartment like a stalker. At least five times in the course of a week, and she was never home. Apparently she had ceased needing sleep.

* * *

The first week of cleaning, was surprising for Charlie. She had no clue how vamps got themselves into these predicaments. She had never been so glad for her strong stomach. But she found the work easy and it did take her mind off Josef. She barely got home at all. She'd even crashed several nights with Taryn, the blonde cleaner, because she was simply too exhausted to make it home in the sunlight.

It was on the seventh night, however, that Charlie got a real surprise. A routine call, some asshat had started a fight in some dank back alley. And of course, they'd left a corpse or two just lying around. Charlie almost wanted to laugh, hadn't anyone ever taught these vamps to clean up after themselves. Shit, most _people_ learned that in kindergarten.

She and Taryn, the blonde, Adell, the red head, and Rebekah, the brunette, drove to the site in silence. Charlie was the last to get out of the car, and as soon as she did, she wanted to crawl right back in.

Josef stood there, cell phone in hand, glaring at the body. Then the wind shifted and he smelled her, his eyes went to hers like magnets. He didn't even spare a glance for the leather contraption she was wearing.

She dropped her eyes, as he walked over.

"Charlie," he whispered reverently.

"Did you do this?" she asked in a hard voice.

"No, I was on my way to see Mick, and saw the body. I couldn't just leave it here for a human to stumble upon," he explained.

"Well thanks. We appreciate the heads up," Charlie replied flatly.

"Is there any way I could talk to you for a few minutes," he asked.

"I've got a job to do here, Josef," she said.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "I didn't know you had gone into this line of work."

"Josef I've really got to go," she said desperately eyeing the girls cleaning up.

"Yeah, I'll just wait, if you don't mind," he said leaning up against a building just a few feet away.

Hell yes, she minded. It was over, love, feelings, mush... it was all over, she just kept repeating to herself.

Taryn eyed her pointedly when she began to help tidy the dark alley. Charlie just looked back levelly, as she had nothing to say. After a half hour or so, the alley was cleaner than it had ever been.

Josef was still waiting, and Taryn said, "We can wait," and gestured toward Josef with her head.

Charlie scowled, and Josef walked over.

"If you are done for the night, I can take Charlie home," Josef said addressing the other girls.

Rebekah nodded silently, and they got in the car and sped off.

"Josef I–" Charlie began.

"Charlie, I need to say something and I need you to let me. That means you have to shut up for a few minutes, if you're able," he said with a smirk.

She frowned but waited for him to continue.

"I don't know what you thought was happening between me and the freshie, but I promise you, I haven't been with anyone since you–"

"Swear on Mercedes, on your favorite car?" she asked.

"May all my cars spontaneously combust," he said crossing his heart with a boyish grin.

"There's more–" he began, before Charlie silenced him, holding up her index finger.

She stared pointedly at his car for a moment, when she turned back he was smirking wryly.

"Continue," she said simply.

"I've been drinking bottled blood since you left. It's easier," he said seriously. "I can barely stand my own house. It's empty. I miss you so much I physically ache. It's unbearable."

He could see her scowl begin to melt away. But there was still a hard, disbelieving look in her eyes, so he went for broke.

"And I love you more than I would have thought possible after what happened with Sara," he concluded letting his breath out in a gust.

"Why?" she asked close to tears. "Why now?"

"Because I didn't realize until you were gone how important you'd become to me. And really even then, I didn't feel like there was any way you could look past what I was," he replied quietly.

"What I am," she said, in confusion.

"I didn't even begin to hope, really, until Beth came into my office screaming at me," he said.

Charlie just covered her face with both hands in shock at Beth's actions.

He gently pulled them from her face, and held them tenderly. "So I need to ask you a question, and I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to think about it. As long as you need, because I have to know that you're certain. I need to know, if you feel like you could feel that way about me. Not necessarily even today," he said hopefully, "just ever. If you could ever love me."

She began to say something, but didn't even get out a syllable before he silenced her with his right index finger.

"Don't say anything tonight. I told you, I can wait for you to think it over." He led her to the car, and opened the door for her. They drove in silence. And when he walked her to her door, he said with a sexy smirk, "I would really love to kiss you, but I don't want to sway your decision."

She nodded mutely and unlocked the door, but she already knew her answer, and she wanted to kiss him, so she leaned forward.

She saw him smile in anticipation, and for a second, she felt like she could fly. That chaste kiss was his promise of how good it could be if she chose him. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Get in the Car and Drive by Eli Young Band (It a song about a guy telling a girl he loves her and that if she wants him, he's there for her. Stay tuned for the song that inspired the title of the fic... I figured I should include it somewhere. LOL)**

_Hello, it's just me  
__The distance I lost something in between  
__I've waited forever  
__For this to get better  
__She said how can I believe in something  
__I can't see or feel with my fingers  
__Yeah, how can I believe_

_And I said any time you think you wanna be my lover  
__That's a reason to do what you're thinking of  
__Any time you think you wanna come on over  
__Stop asking get in the car and drive  
__Stop asking get in the car and drive_

**Easy on the Eyes (I think by Terri Clark. Don't read too much into it lovelies, just a cute song.)**

_You're easy on the eyes  
Hard on the heart  
You look so good  
But the way things look  
Ain't the way they are  
Better say goodbye  
Before this goes too far  
Now I realize  
You're easy on the eyes  
Hard on the heart_


	17. Home

**Home (A/N: Tying up loose ends lovelies. This was hard, because I didn't truly want it to be over. Sigh.)**

The next evening she was surprised at how much happier she was, how much lighter she felt.

She walked into the living room practically skipping.

Her mood fell instantly as she saw Rebekah's brown hair over the couch.

"So we assume he wants you back?" Rebekah asked calmly.

Charlie nodded.

"You remember the second question that we asked you?"

Charlie was drawing a complete blank. She shook her head 'no.'

"We asked if you were done with Josef. Now we don't really mind if you want to use him for sex, we hear that is quite enjoyable. But you can't have a relationship with him."

"Why?" Charlie whispered in shock.

"Because you'd both be on the vampire council, and that is what we call a conflict of interest. Your choice," Rebekah concluded and let herself out the front door.

After sitting in shock for another long moment, Charlie decided it was high time to call Beth.

The phone rang twice before Beth picked it up.

"You know how you promised to come over with a bottle of Jack, Jim or Jose? How soon can you get here?" Charlie asked.

Beth simply said, "Gimme 20."

* * *

In seventeen and a half minutes, Beth ran in, out of breath and threw herself on the couch.

She sat back as Charlie began to explain, "Yesterday, Josef told me he loved me, and wanted me back. I should thank you for that, by the way. He said he didn't even consider it until you yelled at him. Which you have my permission to do on a regular basis since it seemed to have a satisfactory outcome, but I digress. So of course I want to. But this job, cleaning, I'm good at it, and I'm doing something tangible for the safety of the secret and all that jazz, but they insist I can't have both."

"So it's Josef or your job," Beth paraphrased. "What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I really like my job, I mean as much as you can after only a week, but I'm a wreck without Josef. What would you do?" Charlie asked.

"What did I do, you mean. I didn't always work for the DA," Beth said simply.

Charlie just looked at her pointedly until she continued.

"I was a reporter, and when I realized that I couldn't be and not be putting Mick in danger, I quit. The decision was that easy, and I just had to follow through. Just like you will have to live with whatever decision you make," Beth said softly.

"It's really a no brainer. I guess I just wanted to talk it over with somebody so I knew I wasn't being flippant," Charlie said.

"I don't think so. I mean, I've seen what being away from him does to you," Beth replied.

"Thanks a lot," Charlie said sarcastically.

"No, I mean you put on a brave face, but you're miserable without him," Beth argued.

"Yeah I am."

"Then I think you've made your decision," Beth said quietly.

* * *

When Beth left, Charlie grabbed her leather getups and drove to Taryn's house.

After two knocks, an annoyed Taryn opened the door.

Charlie held out her uniforms. "I'm going back to him," she said simply.

Taryn smirked, "Of course you are. Who would pass on that fine piece of vamp?"

Charlie just laughed, "I guess you're right."

Taryn looked at the leather and said with a wicked smirk, "Oh keep 'em. If we need help, we're still calling you. Rebekah can put that in her pipe and smoke it. Besides, if what we hear about Josef's lovemaking prowess is true, you were gonna be too tired to work full time anyway."

Charlie was speechless, she just threw her arms around Taryn tightly.

Taryn looked around the outside of the house before she hugged Charlie back. "No one knows I hug. Got that?"

Charlie walked back to her car laughing, and said, "Don't wait for a massacre to call me. Who knows maybe we can go shopping for some leather sometime."

* * *

Almost as soon as she got home, the door opened again.

Marshall bounded into the room, "So, Rob Zombie or Hitchcock tonight?" he asked holding a dvd in each hand.

She grabbed both and nodded toward the couch indicating that he should sit down.

Marshall got serious immediately.

She decided not to draw it out, "Josef asked me to come back, and I am going to say yes."

"That's good right? It's what you've been hoping for?" Marshall asked confused.

"Yeah," Charlie replied biting her lip.

"Wait, you're not saying we can't hang out anymore?" he asked shocked.

"No, but I'll be living with him, I'm assuming, and so it'll be at his house. I'm just trying to be sensitive of his feelings."

"I wish someone would be sensitive of mine," he mumbled.

"Marshall," Charlie began pleading, "Don't be like that! You know I'd never have survived without you and Beth!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "That wasn't fair. And I am happy for you."

"So movie night at Josef's?" she asked tentatively.

"Woohoo," he replied, spinning his index finger sarcastically. "Better invite Beth and Mick... there's safety in numbers," he grinned.

* * *

That night, Josef walked into his house and spent the next couple of hours as he generally did, when there was a knock on the door followed by the door handle turning and the door sliding open. He was in the kitchen, but he knew it had to be Charlie or Mick, because they were the only people he knew closely enough for them to consider knocking and then just opening the door. He smiled, walking toward the door, hoping it was her.

He wasn't disappointed. In half a century, he hadn't seen anything as beautiful as Charlie walking toward him.

She sat down on the couch without a word, and he moved to sit next to her, but far enough away that he could angle himself to look at her face.

"I want to try, but I have a few requests," she began.

Josef simply nodded, knowing he would be hard pressed to refuse her anything.

"I want to stay friends with Marshall. He's a good guy," she waited for him to agree or disagree.

Josef just nodded, "I am the reason you know him, I suppose I can't be angry."

"I'm prepared to compromise, and only see him if Beth is around as well," she said biting her lip.

"That would make me feel better," Josef smirked.

"And in return, I want you to continue to drink bottled blood. You don't like the idea of my mouth on anyone else, you can't begrudge me the same feelings," she continued resolutely.

"Done," he replied simply. "What else?"

"Nothing. I love you. As long as you love me too, we can deal with all the rest as it comes. Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes down.

"How can you even ask?" he murmured, pulling her to him. He took her face in his hands, ever so gently, and began to cover it with kisses. "I love you," he said, punctuating every word with a kiss to her eyes, then her temple, then her cheek.

At his words, she impatiently grabbed him by the hair and tugged his mouth to hers. She nipped at his lip with her teeth.

Growling gently, he pulled her into his arms and carried her up to the bed they'd shared. As the door shut with a satisfying click, he carried her over to the bed. And for hours, with every touch he promised her his love for eternity.

**Home by Eli Young Band**

_I've never known a love  
__My soul was searching for  
__Now I look into that great big blue  
__And feel nothing I've felt before  
__I belong_

_So I'll shake some hands  
__And chase that calling star  
__I'm gonna drive so fast  
__I can only drive so far  
__I'm gonna lay my bricks  
__And park my car  
__I'm gonna sow my seeds somewhere  
__But home is where you are  
__Oh, it's where you are_


End file.
